<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restraints by meantforinfinitesadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754607">Restraints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness'>meantforinfinitesadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Choking, Head Injury, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Restraints, Threats, Whumptober 2020, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His wrists ached and his shoulders were a dull pain. His right ankle seemed to struggle to hold his weight. His ears rang and his mouth tasted of metal. He coughed once, twice, then spat out a glob of blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restraints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my first fic for Whumptober!!!! Can't wait to do this! It's my first one and I'm very excited for it and I hope you are as well! I'm stoked to see what's going to be made for this month.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s head pounded as he struggled to open heavy eyes. They seemed reluctant to focus and take in the space around him. Everything was blurry and the faint light sent sharp pains through his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and closed his eyes again. He took a few deep breaths and took stock of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wrists ached and his shoulders were a dull pain. His right ankle seemed to struggle to hold his weight. His ears rang and his mouth tasted of metal. He coughed once, twice, then spat out a glob of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake.” A voice called through the darkness behind his eyelids. He knew that voice. Where had he- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan opened his eyes and took in the lithe form of Ventress. His brain ached as he tried to form words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really must stop meeting like this.” He mustered out as he tugged lightly at the restraints. He held back a cry of pain as the movement sent sparks down his wrists and shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked towards him as though she were a predator stalking its prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Really, it was an apt description.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept her in his sights and tried not to close his eyes against the intense pain beating out a rhythm in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you look so pretty like this, my dear.” Her words dripped with false sweetness. Obi-Wan knew her too well. Her words hid a promise of dark times to come for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her hand up his back and to his neck where it rested loosely around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The things I could do to you.” She squeezed his neck, cutting off his air. He closed his eyes and tried to block her out. She laughed in his ear as she pulled him back towards him. “I can’t wait for you to see what I have planned for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on tumblr! come find me at meantforinfinitesadness!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>